power_puff_girls_z_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Pendragon
Arthur Pendragon is a 17-year old senior student at Townsville School and one of their prodigy with a Genius-level certification by the Townsville School Board of Directors in the Eductional community. Affected by the Chemical-Z rays, Arthur became a superhero who dedicated himself to preserving the safety of others and holds the alter ego as Saber. Arthur is one of the main protagonists in the up-coming fan-fiction Powerpuff Girls Z: The Hero Trio. Personality Arthur is a caring citizen to Townsville, who had helped many of the people escape from the forces of evil such as Mojo Jojo and many others. He is compassionate with everyone, and will do anything to help. However, he does a dark side after getting hit by the Black-Z rays (and at the same time, got hit by a White-Z ray). So, his personality shifts depending on what conditions. But at times, he can stubborn, and arrogant towards teachers due to his high intelligence, and does get carried away. Appearance Normal As normal, Arthur wears some sort of black clothing, with a black tie, black shoes and socks. Wears a black overcoat, and have red eyes, and black hair. Saber Arthur changes drastically where he is now wearing golden body armour, and wields some type of sword, but with no blade, with a cylinder tube where the blade is meant to be. He now possess golden blonde hair Dark Saber As Dark Saber, he now has silver hair, and wearing a dark robe with a hood. Wears jeans with black and white, and possess two energy-based blades History Abilities & Equipment Hyper Arthur While in Saber, Arthur possess array of physical abilities, and even some energy-based. *Super Strength: Arthur is seen lifting cars away so people can escape Mojo Jojo, and even punching a stone wall with ease. **Pressure Beam: Arthur punches open air, and a beam of high-pressure air-stream is fired, that can cause destruction. There are 3 stages to this. ***Stage I: Can small air-stream that knock back humans. ***Stage II: Can cause the air-stream to lift up cars, and other objects. ***Stage III: Can create high-pressure air-streams with speeds between mach 1-5. *Super Speed: Arthur is seen as the most fastest student. Even more faster then the athletic Buttercup. He was also in the Olympics, coming in 2nd Place. *Extrasensory Perception: Arthur can acquire any known information by means independent of any known senses or previous experience (thus applies to memories, knowledge, wisdom etc). This is used passively (instinctual reaction) or actively (by wanting to know specific information) **Divination: Arthur can read the future, present or past. **Enhance Awareness: Arthur possess high awareness, mind control wont work. **Extrasensory Combat: Arthur can easily combat against melee combatant with ease, and possess superior reflexes. **Precognition: Capable of perceiving certain events. **Psychometric Telepathy: Can connect to a object, and read all of its history from its creation to the present time. **Retrocognition: Can see events of the past. *Supernatural Intelligence: Arthur was told possess over 400IQ, and surpasses Mojo Jojo in inventions, as Arthur is the first person to create self-aware Smart AI, without the use of the Chemical-Z. *Aura Perception: Arthur can see the aura of people they possess. He can also see the Dark aura of those who got hit by the Dark-Z Ray, and those who got hit by the White-Z Rays. *Excalibur: **Will Destruct: If hit by Excalibur, the targets Will is damaged with each hit to the point the target lost the Will to do anything. **Pain Giver: The ability to cause pain depending on how hard it's hit on. It doesn't cause such pain the targets die, but it can cause pain either way. Dimensional Counterparts *Arthur Pendragon - Arthur Pendragon was a former King of Camelot during 6th-7th century AD, and the former MCPOAL of the Legion. Trivia/Notes *Arthur attains the same school as Bubbles, Buttercup and Blossom. **Arthur had a crush on Blossom since he first saw her. Category:Males Category:Student Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:OCs Category:Protagonists